Broken Trust
by angelzrogueslayer
Summary: Faith is the slayer and has just left her abusive vamp boyfriend, follow their story, summary sux, please read it
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of the Buffy or Angel chacters they belong to Joss and ME.**

Faith stood at the airport and looked at her ticket. 'LA.' It said in bold letters. And that was where she was heading she wanted to get away from everything that had happened these past two years.

Flashback 

"_You, bitch." Said a booming male voice as he hit Faith so hard she flew back into a wall._

"_I didn't mean to. I love you." Faith cried as he hit her again. She kept backing away from him, then she looked behind her and seen she had walked right back to the stairs. "It was only a kiss."_

"_Only a fucking kiss!" The man (whose face we haven't seen.) hit her once more and she fell down the stairs, she looked up at the man once more before she fell unconscious._

End of Flashback 

She wiped a single tear from her face, and took a deep breath, as she gathered her backs and walked towards the boarding area.

"Flight 230, to Los Angels is now boarding." Said a female voice over the speakers.

Faith sat on the plane she was sat on the window side beside a female that looked to be around 19 the same age as her.

"Flight 230 to Los Angels is now landing, please buckle your seat belts. Place your seats in the upright position and any carry on luggage should be stored in a compartment above your head or under the seat in front of you. Thank you." Said the captain over the speakers.

Faith stood outside the airport and looked around, it was different but that's what she wanted. She hailed a cab and gave the driver her address.

She got out of the cab and looked around, it wasn't the first time she had been to LA. She used to live here but that was few years ago.

Before she had left New York she had made all the arrangements she had a job and an apartment.

She walked up the stairs to her apartment and opened the door. She looked inside it was ok, but she could fix it up sometime.

The living room was the first room, straight in front of that was the kitchen, to the right of the living room was two doors both leading into bedrooms and right of the kitchen was the door that led to the bathroom.

"Home sweet home." Faith said as she put her bag down. She walked towards the bathroom and looked around. She decided to take a shower before going out.

Faith stepped into the shower; you can see bruises on her body and slashes across her legs. Faith let the hot water hit her skin as she stood under the spray it relaxed her. She leaned against the wall and sighed.

Faith had showered and was dressed in black jeans and a black tank top.

She walked down the streets and kept looking around then she heard something crack behind her. She whirled around and came face to face with a female.

"Hey sweetie you look lost." The female said, but her voice held a hint of sarcasm.

"No actually I just found what I was looking for." Faith punched the women in the face. As the women turned to face Faith her face had become distorted.

"Slayer." The vampire screeched as she scratched Faith across the face Faith kicked the female in the chest and pushed her into an alley.

"Even if you kill me, he will come for you." The vampire said as she punched Faith, which made her stumble back.

"And who might he be?" Faith asked, looking up at the vampire through her shoulder length chestnut coloured hair that covered her dark eyes.

"The Master Vampire of Los Angels, he's famous used to be known as the Scourge of Europe." The vampire said.

Faith froze.

Flashback 

_Same voice as the man in the previous flashback._

"_Done some nasty things in my life,"_

"_Yeah, you already told me baby. They used to call you the Scourge of Europe." Faith said as she wrapped her arms around the man._

End of Flashback 

"Yeah hunny you should be scared."

"I'm not scared." Faith said in a strong voice as she stood up and punched the vampire before swiping her legs, she then bent down and pushed the stake through the vampire's heart. "Let him come, then we'll see who's afraid."

**A/N: Sorry if the characters are a bit out of character,lol. please leave me reviews to see what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of the Buffy or Angel chacters they belong to Joss and ME.**

**Previously;**

**Faith stood at the airport and looked at her ticket. 'LA.' It said in bold letters.**

**Flashback**

"_**You, bitch." Said a booming male voice as he hit Faith so hard she flew back into a wall.**_

"_**I didn't mean to. I love you." Faith cried as he hit her again. She kept backing away from him, then she looked behind her and seen she had walked right back to the stairs. "It was only a kiss."**_

"_**Only a fucking kiss!" The man (whose face we haven't seen.) hit her once more and she fell down the stairs, she looked up at the man once more before she fell unconscious.**_

**End of Flashback**

"**Slayer." The vampire screeched.**

"Even if you kill me, he will come for you." The vampire said as she punched Faith, which made her stumble back.

"**And who might he be?" Faith asked, looking up at the vampire through her shoulder length** **chestnut coloured hair that now covered her dark eyes.**

"**The Master Vampire of Los Angels, he's famous used to be known as the Scourge of Europe." The vampire said.**

**Faith froze.**

**Flashback**

_**Same voice as the man in the previous flashback.**_

"_**Done some nasty things in my life,"**_

"_**Yeah, you already told me baby. They used to call you the Scourge of Europe." Faith said as she wrapped her arms around the man.**_

**End of Flashback**

"**Let him come, then we'll see who's afraid."**

"Where is she?" The man from the flashbacks asks, we now see is face and see it's Angelus.

"I… don't…" A Vampire stuttered.

"Right under your nose you stupid idiot. You don't even really deserve to know where she is not after what you did to her." A vampire said as he walked in.

"It isn't just my fault Spike! If you hadn't… then none of this would have happened!" Angelus shouted.

"Now, Now, Peaches don't go pushing the blame around." Spike started saying calmly. "Because I'm not the fucking one that pushed her down the bloody stairs!" Spike shouted.

"I know what I did and I don't need you rubbing my face in it every fucking time I see you!" Angelus shouted back as he stood up.

"Well you need it to shoved in your face or you would probably forget!" Spike said taking his tone down.

"Don't you dare say I would forget. Her not being here is a big enough reminder that she isn't here and isn't going to fucking come back!" Angelus said taking his tone down as well as he sat down and rubbed his eyes. "It's been a month. A month since I've seen her or heard anything about her."

"You know as well as I do if she doesn't want to be found she won't be." Spike said.

"Angelus!" a vampire shouted as they came running in.

"This better be good!" Angelus said as he took the vampire by the throat.

"I've seen the slayer." The vampire chocked out as Angelus released him.

"Where, when?" Angelus asked as the vampire stood up and rubbed his neck.

"You said there would be a reward and…"The vampire was cut off as Angelus took him by the neck again and slammed him against the wall.

"You will tell me right now, where she is and when you seen her or I'll torture it out of you so, it's start with when you seen her." Angelus said calmly still holding the vampire by the neck.

"Last night… she killed my mate, we were just about …"

"I don't care about your dead bitch just tell me about the slayer." Angelus seen a look of anger pass on the vampire's face but seen it disappear and be replaced by fear when he looked behind him to see Spike sharpening stakes.

"Don't mind me mate, please continue." Spike said morphing into his vamp face and laughing at the fear on the other vampire's face.

"So you were saying." Angelus said as he released the other vampire.

"Well I followed her home. This is her address." The vampire handed Angelus a note with the address on it.

"Good, got anything else for me?" Angelus asked.

"Yes I also found out where she works this is the address," the vampire handed Angelus another piece of paper with another address on it.

"If that's all you can go." Angelus said. The vampire walked off and was just about out of the doors when he screamed in pain and turned to dust.

"Was that you Spike?" Angelus asked looking at Spike but seen that Spike was just about to throw the stake.

"Obviously not." Spike said to Angelus looking at him.

"That was just a warning Angelus, next time it'll be you." Faith's voice sounded throughout the room.

The room was silent for the next few seconds as Angelus closed his eyes and let the echo of her voice sound the silence was broken by Spike chuckling.

Angelus looked over at Spike and raised his eyebrows questionably.

"Got to hand it to her, she managed to get right into this room and we never even noticed." Spike said as he chuckled.

"And I want to know how." Angelus said as he looked around.

Faith walked down the streets towards her job, she used to work here when she was younger the boss was still the same. His name was Doyle, he was a good guy and treated all his girl's with respect.

'Eternal Flames.' Was the name of club, it was exclusive and you had to be pretty wealthy just to clean the floors there.

"Hey Gunn." Faith said as she approached the doors. Charles Gunn was the doorman. He was tough, but once you got to know him you knew he was soft. Gunn had been the doorman since as long as Faith could remember.

"Hey Faith, Doyle said you were back. New York not what you thought it would be?" He asked.

"You could say that." Faith said as she smiled softly.

Faith walked further into the club she looked up at the stage but didn't see anyone she knew, they must be new girls she thought.

"Faith." Voice called from behind she turned around to be engulfed in a hug from tall man with floppy brown hair.

"Xander is that you?" Faith asked as the man let go of her.

"Of course." Xander smiled his goofy smile, he worked behind the bar here.

"So where's Doyle then?" Faith asked as she looked around not being able to spot the Irish man.

"Right here darling." An Irish voice said from behind her.

"Doyle, I missed you." Faith said as the man pulled her into a hug.

**A/N: Sorry if the characters are a bit out of character,lol. please leave me reviews to see what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of the Buffy or Angel chacters they belong to Joss and ME.**

**Previously;**

**Flashback**

"_**You, bitch." Said Angelus in a booming voice as he hit Faith so hard she flew back into a wall.**_

"_**I didn't mean to. I love you." Faith cried as he hit her again. She kept backing away from him, then she looked behind her and seen she had walked right back to the stairs. "It was only a kiss."**_

"_**Only a fucking kiss!" He said as he hit her once more and she fell down the stairs, she looked up at the man once more before she fell unconscious.**_

**End of Flashback**

"**Slayer." The vampire screeched.**

"**Don't you dare say I would forget. Her not being here is a big enough reminder that she isn't here and isn't going to fucking come back!" Angelus said taking his tone down as well as she sat down and rubbed his eyes. "It's been a month. A month since I've seen her or heard anything about her."**

"**You know as well as I do if she doesn't want to be found she won't be." Spike said.**

"That was just a warning Angelus, next time it'll be you." Faith's voice sounded throughout the room.

Faith walked out of the doors to the club, 'Eternal Flames.' She had just finished her first nights work; she had to admit she enjoyed being back with her friends.

"So this where you work now slayer, didn't think this was your style." Angelus' voice came from behind her. She looked around but he wasn't there.

"Well there's a lot that you don't know about me." Faith said keeping her tone short.

"Well that's not true. I know more about you than anyone and you know it." Angelus said still unseen.

"No actually I don't, know it. But I do know that your starting to piss me off." She told him using her senses to try and track where he was.

"Come on sweetie don't be like that." Angelus said in a teasing voice.

"Well how the fuck do you expect me to be, just welcome you back into my life with open arms? Tell you I love you wait for you to say the same, then go back to my apartment and fuck? Well how the hell did you think it was going to be honestly. Because if you thought I'd be begging you to stay you obviously don't know me at all." Faith asked him, keeping her tone normal. It was silent for a long time.

"Didn't think you'd have an answer for that." Faith said as she walked out of the alley and into the open street, then she seen him. He was stood about four meters away from her.

"Who's speechless now slayer?" He said as she just stared at him. Him being this close was having a strange affect on her.

"I'm not speechless, there just isn't anything left to say." She told him in a weak voice.

"Are you sure?" Angelus asked as he moved behind her, he was now so close he could whisper in her ear, but Faith didn't flinch like she thought she would. She closed her eyes and relaxed, she fell back and let him hold her up. She felt the way she had when they first met, even though they were vampire and slayer. She was comfortable around him and she could relax and not have to worry about anything because he would protect her.

"I'm sure, there's nothing else to say." Faith whispered.

"There's always something to say slayer." He whispered in her ear. He knew he still had a hold over her he always had even when they had first met.

"This is wrong." Faith said the last of her will coming out in words.

"Then why does it feel so right?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her. He to closed his eyes, he took a deep breath and inhaled her scent the thing he had missed so much the past month, not being able to smell her sweet smell, she smelt like sweet strawberries and sunlight, something he could never have, yet she had a darkness in her that called to him.

Her resolve finally kicked in and she began to move away and he let her he didn't want to force her or hurt again.

"We can't do this Angelus… it's wrong, also too much has happened and I don't think it would ever be able to work again. I heard your the new Master Vampire here. So I think I'm going to leave. I have friends somewhere else I could stay with," Faith told him as she moved out of his reach yet again.

"You don't have to leave." He said, not wanting her to be a million miles away from him again.

"Why, are you offering to leave?" She sighed.

"No, but…" he started to say.

"No buts Angelus. You might have this great control over yourself, but I don't. And I don't know if I can stay in the same place as you, seeing you everyday without my resolve crumbling and me doing something stupid." Faith explained.

"So being with me is something stupid?" Angelus said trying to keep calm.

"Yes, because see even now you can't keep the lid on your temper that's the one thing you cant control. And that's why we're here right now because of your temper. Angelus, I really cant be with you if I'm scared every time I speak in case I say the wrong thing and you do that again." She told showing him how vulnerable she really was.

"It was once. I never meant to hurt you, but when I found out about you and Spike I flipped. I never meant it to go so far that I..." Angelus tried to tell her.

"Look Angelus, nothing you say is going to change my mind. I cant do it." Faith sighed she didn't want be talked around. It was strange how earlier tonight she wanted to kill him and now she would do anything just to kiss him, but she knew she couldn't risk getting involved with him if he was going to be that violent to her.

"Could we…" Angelus started saying but Faith cut him off.

"I have to go," she then started to walk away and he let her. He wanted to show her he had changed so he would let her go for now but he wouldn't give up that easy.

**A/N: Sorry if the characters are a bit out of character,lol. please leave me reviews to see what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of the Buffy or Angel chacters they belong to Joss and ME.**

**Previously;**

**Flashback**

"_**You, bitch." Said Angelus in a booming voice as he hit Faith so hard she flew back into a wall.**_

"_**I didn't mean to. I love you." Faith cried as he hit her again. She kept backing away from him, then she looked behind her and seen she had walked right back to the stairs. "It was only a kiss."**_

"_**Only a fucking kiss!" He said as he hit her once more and she fell down the stairs, she looked up at the man once more before she fell unconscious.**_

**End of Flashback**

"**Slayer." The vampire screeched.**

"**I know more about you than anyone and you know it." Angelus said.**

"**There's always something to say slayer." He whispered in her ear. He knew he still had a hold over her he always had even when they had first met.**

"**We can't do this Angelus… it's wrong, also too much has happened and I don't think it would ever be able to work again."**

"I have to go," she then started to walk away and he let her. He wanted to show her he had changed so he would let her go for now but he wouldn't give up that easy.

Faith woke up to someone knocking on her door.

"Alright I'm coming already." She shouted as she grabbed her top and trousers,

"What?" she asked as opened the door.

"Are you Faith Black?" the man at the door asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Take them in boys." The man shouted down the corridor to a group of other men. One by one the men came in all carry bouquets of roses that were a mixture between pink, red and white.

"You're a lucky lady miss, someone must really love you. Now I just need you to sign here." The man held out a pen and clipboard, Faith scanned the writing before signing. "Thank you." The man said before walking off.

Faith shut the door before turning around to look the hundreds of bouquets that were scattered around her living room floor. She looked closer to see that in some of them there were cards. She went over to the closest one and picked up the card.

"One rose for amount of times a day I think of you." The first one said.

"None of these as beautiful as you." Another said.

"No amount of flowers or gifts could describe how much I love you or how sorry I Am." The last note she picked up, this note was attached to one red rose, that to her that rose was more beautiful than the others.

"I can't be bought." Faith mumbled to herself.

"Do you think it was a good idea? She might think I thought she could be bought, but that's not what I meant…" Angelus said quietly to himself as he paced in the library of his house, he wanted to go round and see her but didn't now if she'd want to see him.

"You know peaches I haven't seen you this nervous since… well since ever actually." Spike said as he leant on the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"Well she said she has to move again because she can't stay here when I'm here or she might get too temped." Angelus as he continued to pace.

"What is wrong with you! Get a grip of yourself. You know as well as I do that Faith wouldn't want to be with you if you were like this. She needs someone to take care of her, she may be the slayer but we both know that she is more vulnerable than anyone. If she seen you like this then I don't think she would want to be with you. Be in control but not to rough isn't that what I told you when I first introduced you to her but obviously you've forgotten my words of wisdom." Spike explained to him.

"Vulnerable am I, first I knew about it Spike. And you know I just figured something out neither of you two know me well at all. You think I need someone to be in control of my life and you Angelus think I can be bought." Faith's voice sounded through the room.

"I don't think you need someone else to be in control of your life, I know you do. Honestly Faith who knows you better than Angelus or me?" Spike asked her.

"I wasn't trying to buy you." Angelus told her as Spike and he both looked around the room trying to find out where she was.

"I'm leaving, so it wont really matter who knows me 'cause I'll be gone. Also I don't need someone else to be in control of my life, I've coped quite well for the past month by myself and before I ever met you two I was doing just fine." Faith told them as she dropped down from a balcony.

"You're doing better than I thought you would." Spike admitted to her.

"Gee Spike thanks for the vote of confidence." Faith said sarcastically, as she smirked, this was the way they always were around each other arguing about everything.

"Anytime, pet. Well I have things to do so I'll be seeing you slayer." Spike said as he turned and left the room.

"How did you get in?" Angelus asked he as she took a seat by the fire that was going.

"I have my ways." Faith said as she looked around the place. "Nice place you got here, I can see why you wouldn't want to leave."

"I didn't want to leave because that would mean being away from you, I've had to put up with that once before and I don't want to do it again." Angelus told her as he sat on one of the chairs that were beside her.

"Well you'll just have to get used to it." She told him.

"No I won't. I'll follow and you know I will. So what's the point in giving up a job and what I suppose is a nice home just to get away from me when I'll be following you." Angelus asked smirking slightly.

"Angelus," Faith let out a long sigh. "Please, why can't you just leave me alone? I mean I'm sure there are plenty of other people that would happily want to be with you."

"Don't you get it yet? I don't want anyone else I want you." Angelus told her honestly.

"Well that's just something you're just going to have to get over then." Faith said as she got up and started pacing.

After a few minutes Angelus got up and stood behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently began to massage them. Faith sighed and leaned into his touch again his closeness affecting her.

"You need to relax, and you need to stop running away from your problems." Angelus said when he thought she was about to reply he spoke over her. "Don't bother trying to protest because you know I'm right."

**A/N: Sorry if the characters are a bit out of character,lol. please leave me reviews to see what you think.**


End file.
